


【DV】奇幻AU—但丁和他的盆栽小人

by shuigenwoshu



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: AU, M/M, 奇幻, 爆笑, 轻松
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:47:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27576721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shuigenwoshu/pseuds/shuigenwoshu
Summary: 你种下一粒豌豆，两种可能：一棵通天巨树（杰克与魔豆）；一个迷你小人（拇指姑娘），也或许，同时拥有？！阿蛋带着盆栽小人爬上巨树挑战魔王，最后收获一个正常尺寸的哥，什么你说这是DMC5的剧情？NOPE！我要写的可是杰克与魔豆啊（才怪）！
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 8





	1. 简介及设定

糅合西方童话故事梗的奇幻AU，行文风格尽量模仿《碟形世界》

简介：

但丁用项链换了两颗豆子，什么？你说这是个赔本的买卖？好吧，你说得对，这确实不是一个脑袋清醒的人能做出的事，所以但丁的解释是：

嘿，我醉得都直不起腰你还想让我怎么办，我只是觉得那个卖东西的很可怜，一个人蹲在下水道旁的角落里......

（难道这点都没引起你的怀疑吗？蕾蒂白了他一眼）

不，我没有怀疑，如果你非要纠结细节，是的，那个人还用一股老鼠味的灰斗篷把自己盖的严严实实，我甚至连脸都没看清！

（然后你出于同情把项链给他？然后他出于某种原因强塞给你两颗豆子？蕾蒂揉着眉心下结论）

这事被你说出来就感觉很奇怪，一定是你的语气问题，相信我，当时场景没有....

（被盯着）

好吧好吧，确实有点奇怪，但这不是重点。

（重点是？）

重点是，我要种下它，既然是种子，那肯定能长出点什么，但丁自信的说

人物设定（括号中是对照的童话故事）：

格里芬：魔镜（白雪公主），格里芬作为一扇墨镜是失败的，因为它总是不能提供客人需要的正确答案，你问它是不是故意的，格里芬总会告诉你，是你的问题不够准确，在无数个世界有无数个可能所以有无数个答案，而我只是选了其中一个给你，我只提供思路不做判断

Shadow：影子（影子），它很安静，与格里芬的话痨正好相反，静静的跟着你，你问它想要什么，影子总是晃晃黑色团雾似乎在摇头，而它，就只是静静的跟着你

崔西：白皇后（爱丽丝梦游仙境），喜爱朋克音乐的素食主义者，统治着北方，如果你想经过这里，请讲出一个可以另皇后发笑的故事，要知道，素食主义者可不是那么好敷衍的

路西卡：红桃皇后（爱丽丝梦游仙境），“我要砍掉你的脑袋”，但我只是说说而已，可以陪我打马球吗？一个人太无聊了，什么，你说他们？这些没有感情的纸牌人只会敷衍趋势拍马屁，陪我打局马球吧，如果你不同意，我就砍掉你的脑袋

蕾蒂：小叮当（奇妙仙子），再说一遍但丁，用脑子思考用脑子，而且我不是你的私人秘书，招招手随叫随到！

米歇尔：快乐王子（快乐王子），钱，乃身外之物，我的朋友，都拿去吧

凯特：小红帽（小红帽），看到我手中的十字弓了吗，不要惹我，否则（指了指墙上悬挂的大灰狼标本）

卡尔斯：小王子（魔鬼的三根头发），我名字叫LUCKY，幸运总是伴我左右，我是命运的宠儿，不知忧愁为何物，远方的朋友请你不要忧愁，有我在旁，所有疑难自会水到渠成

托尼奥：匹诺曹（木偶奇遇记），我从来不说谎（鼻子变长中），该死，好吧好吧，我承认我之前骗了你，可是仔细想想但丁，如果不是我，你怎么会阴差阳错得到魔镜的？我想它一定很有用吧（鼻子继续变成中），该死！

尼禄：尼尔斯（尼尔斯骑鹅旅行记），你见到我的大鹅了吗？不，她不会下金蛋，她就是一只普通的大鹅（然后但丁瞪着面前那只比马还大一倍的白色红头鹅，这是普通的大鹅？），看，她多漂亮，她叫姬莉叶，吓死我了，以为弄丢了（但丁：这他妈的都能丢？搁老远都看得见！太显眼了！）


	2. 神秘人和他的两颗豆子

初级魔法师但丁喝高了，他不该跟人打赌，他应该相信自己的坏运气，可是他忍不住，所以他摇摇晃晃扒着酒吧发霉的桃木门，慢慢腾腾的迈出左脚。  
你应该找人带你回去，他的大脑说。

不，别听他的，相信你，或者相信我，我们可以的，他的右腿坚持。

于是但丁一脚绊住门槛，踉踉跄跄往右边栽去，为了不让自己英俊帅气的脸倒在屋外排水沟上，他弯着腰又往前踮了几步，成功扶上石桥旁的电灯柱子。

“咯，”响亮酒嗝回荡在桥洞下。

深夜，空气很重，散发着难闻气味的护城河上雾气腾腾。

该死，我好像走错方向了，所以我现在应该往哪边？

脚底发软，我想蹲下，我想吐。

不，他的大脑又说，听听我的话，起来但丁....

“你看起来不大好。”

“废话，闭嘴，”他依着柱子轻轻滑下。

然后他看到了声音的主人，一个身披黑袍快要和洞下阴影融为一体的男人，大概是男人吧，听声音，又粗又哑，比指甲划黑板还让人难受。

“我这里有解酒的药，我觉得你需要一些，不贵，两个银币，”对方伸出多节枯瘦的手，长长的黄指甲夹着一个油乎乎的小瓶。

他更想吐了，“不，不必了，”挣扎着要站起来结果又一屁股跌下。

放弃吧，他的腿和大脑第一次达成共识。

“哎，你在嫌弃，我知道，或许在你心中我就是个骗子，一个没有尊严的骗子，每天蹲在桥下，脏兮兮的，试图向上层人兜售一些人家根本不屑一顾的东西，哎，我还不如一只丑陋的地精，”对方开始充满忧伤的大段大段诉苦。

但丁动不了，只能被迫听着。

“我今天又一件货没卖出去，天快亮了，我还没回家，我不想面对那双明亮的绿眼睛。哦，我有个女儿，很可爱，今天她过生，而我，连件像样的礼物都没有，哎，你知道吗？有时我真希望我死了，这样她就能去福利院，或许遇到一个好人家，就不必再跟着我受苦了，”说着摇摇头，把手伸进斗篷下，似乎在悄悄抹泪。

他原本是打算装死的，可是后半段却无意刺到自己伤处，“你知道吗？不是每个孩子都愿意去福利院，或许你女儿根本不在乎礼物，她只想让你陪陪她。”

比如说我，今天也是我的生日，起码是我被丢在福利院台阶上的日子，比起礼物，我更希望有声祝福。接着他突然坐起，并做了个决定，一瞬间产生的决定，大脑可能被猛然涌上的酒精麻痹，竟然没提出反对意见，“给，把这个送给她。”

他一把拽下胸前项链用力扔过去，就好像这一丢，就丢掉过去25年里所有不切实际的幻想，年年期待，再年年失望，再见了！我该死的父母，我就当你们死了！

“哎呀，”皱巴巴的破外套陷下去一块，“这太贵重了，我承受不住，”虽然嘴上说着无法接受，可身体倒是实诚。对方还是快速拾起，生怕自己反悔似的塞进衣服内侧，又用手拍了两下，“我必须给你点什么，作为交换。”

“我什么都不需要，”我想要的你给不了，“就当这是一份礼物。”

他闭上眼，困倦，想睡觉。

“这哪行啊！这我不就成乞丐了！”

难道你不是吗？

“客人，您需要这个吗？可以增加个人魅力，呃，我觉得您不需要，那这个呢？可以隐身的戒指，不过只能下雪天脱光衣服用，呃，也不太合适.....”  
对方继续不遗余力的介绍，连称呼都改成敬语，可但丁没心情听下去，他真的太累了。

“这个，这个适合您，能实现您的愿望，不过，需要一点点魔法，就是需要......”

渐渐，摩擦黑板声变为蚊子叫，他睡着了，只感觉有人在他手中放了个袋子，并帮他握好。

“你再说一遍？！”一掌高的绿色精灵绕着他飞，与身高不成正比的大嗓门吵得他脑壳疼。

“你还要我说几遍，”但丁从仓库里翻出两个花盆，表面干到龟裂，枯萎腐朽的残叶可怜巴巴缩在中心，无声控诉他的暴行。但丁冷漠的拔掉它们，把豌豆塞进空出来的位置上，抓了点浮土盖上，“我给了他项链，他给了我种子。一锤子买卖，简单无悔。”

“但丁！”精灵背后半透明的羽翼快速抖动，“你觉得这交易划算吗？啊！”

“蕾蒂，”他迅速出手，不给对方躲避机会，捏住翅膀，把精灵拎到眼前，看瘦小的棕发女孩一脸愤怒交叉双臂望向自己，“我醒来时，那人早就不见了，如果不是手中的布袋子，我都以为那是梦。”

“所以？”蕾蒂挥舞四肢，对着他的食指拳打脚踢。

但丁抬了抬另一只手，亮出一个漂亮的鎏金银水壶，“我要浇点水，看到底能长出什么。”


	3. 但丁和他的盆栽小人

两个花盆，摆在卧室靠阳那面窗户旁，他每天早晨都会去浇水，顺便打招呼。

“你好啊，今天又是新的一天。”

其中一个很快破土，露出一株嫩绿细芽，随风摇摆似乎在回应自己。所以他没事的时候，开始跟豆芽聊天（天啊，我是多无聊才会坐在窗台上，晒着太阳，看楼下小街熙熙攘攘忙碌的人群，跟一株植物说话，真寂寞）。

“今天我考试又挂了，”他用拇指沿着豆杆轻轻拨动叶面，“我大概不适合魔法，或者，魔法不适合我，我明明也记了，也背了，甚至，”朝嫩叶做了个鬼脸，“也作弊了。可是，我还是挂了，我是年纪最大的初级魔法师，哎，你能想象吗？我，一个25岁的大男人，跟一群十一二岁的小孩，一起上课，哎.....”

回忆起那个场景，就让人压抑，但丁总是躲在最后一排，让人误以为他是随课巡视员，这样起码还能多少挽回点尊严。

绿叶对自己的不上进表达了不满，通过划破手指的方式。

“呲，”他连忙抽回用嘴含住，然后举起花盆，看鲜红的血珠顺着胚轴慢慢浸入褐色泥土中，“你这家伙，哪里长刺了！”

上下左右仔细观察，奇怪，没有参差不齐的缺口啊，但丁摇摇头，管他呢，一滴血而已，我不会那么小心眼的，弹了下豆叶，“我原谅你！”

第二天早晨，他打着哈欠，汲着拖鞋，从衣服下摆伸进去抓了抓腋下，捅了捅耳朵，一套动作下来，顿时清醒许多，准备给花盆浇水，他给对方喂食比自己洗漱都上心。

“WTF！！！”

银水壶咣当一下砸上脚面，可他顾不得疼痛，飞奔过去，蹲下来抱住花盆，眼前不再是那颗小豆芽，而是一个巨大花苞，用叶子紧紧包裹，层层叠叠，仿佛一朵美丽的绿色郁金香。

太好奇了，便用手摸了一下，只一下，就像对待易碎的陶瓷，柔柔的一下。可就在他按上的瞬间，花儿忽然劈啪一声，裂了！水滴状叶片一张一张如孔雀开屏，慢慢展开，正中央，在那根绿色胚芽上，侧身躺着一位身材娇小的银发男人（和我一样的发色哎），也许是男孩，他不太肯定，因为对方看起来又白又嫩，很可爱。

蜷缩的身体动了动，缓缓拉直，伸懒腰？又揉了揉眼睛，似乎在适应光线，最终小人决定坐起来，一边借位移动双腿，一边扯过叶片盖住赤裸身体（哈，他还觉得不好意思，说实话，你没啥好遮的，不是我吐槽，太小了，看不清），然后抬起头。

“我靠！”他大叫道，吓得小人也是一颤，“你，你，你跟我长得也太像了吧！”

小人被这话惊到，目光专注认真打量。但丁被人审视那自然要表现好一点，只是他忘了自己既没洗脸也未刷牙的事实，咧开嘴，露出白牙上的粘连物，冲对方边喷气边傻笑。

然后就看见小人又把叶子往上挪了下，正好掩住鼻子，虽然只剩半张脸，但从蓝宝石色的眼睛里，但丁感受到了鄙视（你有什么资格，看看你自己，我至少穿戴整齐）。

扬起头，骄傲的捋了捋头发，将银色直发梳在脑后，又勾了勾手，但丁不想靠过去，可他的脖子不听使唤。

“给我弄点衣服，”顿了下，“你眼角有屎，弄干净，看着恶心，尤其是你瞪大眼珠的时候。”

“我靠！”什么态度，“请你尊重一下你的主人，我养了你好多天....”

“嘘，”食指压住嘴唇，又勾了勾手。

他认命的靠过去，这次是脑袋不听使唤。

“你不是我的主人，正相反，我可能是你的主人，我叫维吉尔，是翡冷翠的第一继承人，你可以称我为奥兹大公。当然，为了感谢你的招待，”对方把招待说得好像虐待，“我可以大方的赏赐你直呼姓名的权利。”

“谢谢您的赏赐！”但丁快气笑了，用力放下花盆，得意的看小人皱着眉努力保持平衡，“我叫但丁，虽然当不了你的主人，可也不是你的奴隶，我是这间小屋的继承人，你可以称我为了不起的魔法师，当然，我也同意你直呼我的姓名！”

“了不起吗？”嘴角翘起。

靠！忘了这家伙就是之前的豆芽！

妈呀，豆芽成精啦！


	4. 灵魂督导和被她嫌弃的魔法师

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 用红宝石项链换两颗豆子是不是世界上最赔本的买卖？  
> 但丁告诉你，不是，他用项链换来一段冒险，一堆朋友，一个家庭，和一份爱情
> 
> PS：关于阿蛋为何是个魔法废材，是有原因哒

维吉尔坐在侧放的咖啡罐上，整整齐齐，上身是天空蓝衬衫，衣袖宽大，腰身收紧，塞进藏蓝色长裤中，脚上是高筒皮靴，锃光发亮，和闪闪银发相得益彰。

这套衣服是蕾蒂送来的，穿上很合适，但过程很曲折。

他本来想通过魔法把自己的衣服缩小给维吉尔穿，可对方直白谢绝并强调身为翡冷翠的第一继承人，虽然流落民间，不幸被贫民（不是平民是贫民，他以为没听清再三确认，但赤裸的大公表示，你没有听错，介于所处环境，不到10平米的小屋内，涵盖洗漱、做饭和卧室多种功能，是的，但丁，你是贫民）捡拾或“购买”（二人对权属关系也存在分歧，但丁说我掏了钱，所以理论上你属于我，是我财产的一部分，但大公解释，是的，你掏钱了，可你买的是豌豆，我又不是豌豆，所以我不属于你，相反，你所在的城市林达洛位于翡冷翠的正下方，根据《拉普达公约》，阴影笼罩之地皆我所有，别说城市，连你，都属于我）。

因此，大公对衣服材质，制作工艺及干净程度（尤其是内衣）的标准不能降。

瞧你那臭屁样，但丁小声嘟囔着从衣柜里翻出一件9成新的巫师袍，想了个咒语放上去。可不知哪句说错，尴尬又伤自尊的一幕赫然出现。

“我靠我靠，”他窜得老高，慌里慌张去接水，先泼灭衣服上燃起的大火又对苟延残喘的小烟补了几脚，最后拎着残缺不全外加黑鞋印的衣服咒骂道，“妈的，老子才穿了一次！”

豆茎上的维吉尔竭尽全力憋住不笑，可坐下豆叶却拼命摇晃。

迫于自身实力（魔法值和金钱值）所限，但丁只能求助蕾蒂。

银发小人瞪大眼睛看他拿出一个裂缝的紫铜研钵，撒了1/3勺干葵花，半盎司石英粉和2块红魂石，一起碾碎，再割破食指，滴下3珠，念出咒语。“呲”的一声，淡绿色青烟从碎末中腾起，有人无可奈何的质问。

“你又闯什么祸了？”

听听，这叫什么话！

“我需要你带点衣服过来。”

“。。。。我不是你的保姆！”对方怒吼，“自己有腿自己买！”

“不是我这个尺码，是你这个尺码，”他估摸了一下小人身高，“高个男性精灵，上衣，裤子，对了，还有内衣....”

“什么！但丁！你这个禽兽！”

“哈？”

“连精灵都不放过，我太伤心了，没想到你是这种人.....”

“等等。等等，你什么意思，”劈头盖脸就挨了骂，太冤！

他看了看小人，对方也是满脸疑惑歪起头，双手捏住绿叶边缘挡在胸前，露出下面半截小腿和一双玉足，这个样子很像某种活动后......

靠！他明白了！

顿时脸红，妈的，蕾蒂每天都在干些啥，为何不能像个正常精灵思考问题，而且我在你眼里就是如此龌龊不堪？我他妈的才伤心！

“......我知道一些魔法师会这样！但没想到！你也是其中一员！卑鄙！无耻！”

“行了行了，别说了，赶紧过来！”他又瞄了一眼已熟成蜜桃的维吉尔，妈的！

一杯水浇上青烟，挂断电话。

但丁半蹲在桌前，按大公吩咐，视线略低于对方，从高度上造成自己仰视对方的姿态。

绿色荧光随蕾蒂一蹦一跳，忽明忽暗，兴奋的妖精正欢快的绕圈圈，仿佛在观摩一件稀奇的雕塑。尽管雕像本人双腿微分，正襟危坐露出不悦的表情。但这不仅没有降低妖精的好奇，反而把这股火越拨越旺，甚至不顾对方暗示，厚着脸皮并排坐在咖啡罐上，比划身高，“咦，你好像比我高很多，可是咱俩脸差不多大，是我太矮了还是你太高了？”

大公不动声色往旁边移了一点，拉开距离。

“你为何跟但丁如此相像，难道是每天听但丁讲话所以变得一模一样？”蕾蒂抬起屁股跟了过去，贴着对方不停追问。

维吉尔紧皱的眉头都能夹住一根魔法棒，傲慢的大公似乎被“一模一样”这个符合实际但不能接受的形容词冒犯，扭头看着蕾蒂，就好在看一个没文化的暴发户，直接冲进精品店赤脚试穿刚上季的魔法魁靴，然后对店员抱怨没有自己脚上已经拆线的地摊货舒服。

但丁同样撇嘴抗议，被“侮辱”的可不止一个，“我和他只是长相，有千分之一星河像，”对，星河是一个计数单位，大概就是极其极其极其微小的意思，“相信我，我俩内在完全不一样！”

这家伙就是一个没心没肺、外表好看内部空虚的豆茎。

蕾蒂一如既往无视他，专注骚扰大公，“你说你来自梦之地的翡冷翠？可是梦之地不是在云端吗？我听他们说，自从里浦特国和不来夫斯公国发生战争，切断天空之路后，就再也没人去过翡冷翠或者从翡冷翠回来，所以你是怎么到平凡大陆的？还有你为何变成豌豆？还有还有，他们说梦之地的人跟普通人类一样的身高，你为什么这么小？”

精灵把心中的问题箱翻了个底朝天，用手拍打着后面使劲抖落，恨不得现在就开个座谈会，把神秘大公往上面一摆，然后挤下面高举手臂伸长话筒炮语连珠。但在注意到自己警示的眼神和小人咬紧的嘴唇后，蕾蒂还是识趣的停下来，忽闪着翅膀佯装乖巧坐在一旁，满心期待大公回答。

“我是翡冷翠的奥兹大公，但我似乎丢了某种东西，一件可以证明我的身份而且对我很重要的东西，我也不记得自己怎么变成这样，脑海中唯一记忆就是我的名字以及我必须返回翡冷翠，那里有答案，”说着抬手指了指但丁，“我需要你的帮助。”

几乎是异口同声。

“我？为什么？”

“他？为什么？”

“嘿！”但丁很不喜欢蕾蒂的调调，说得自己好像很废一样！哪有灵魂督导这样形容自己的魔法师！职业情操呢！

维吉尔低头认真琢磨靴子上的花纹，过了半晌才勉为其难小声说道，“我需要但丁的血补充魔力，”接着便反手一扣把锅甩给自己，“都是你的错，用血喂我！”

“哈！”机智如他敏锐逮到大公的逻辑漏洞，“那你是不是承认你是豆芽，按你的说法，你是我的....”

接着他就看见一道绿色闪电冲自己飞过来，暗叫不好连忙躲避，像撵蚊子一样挥手驱赶这只讨厌的精灵，结果还是被对方钻了空子，从自己腋下飞入，落在肩膀，双手扯住耳朵，对着脑袋一顿乱锤，“你这个卑鄙无耻之徒！你怎么能这样！”

“别揪头发，有话好好说！”他伸手去抓，蕾蒂动作更快，后脑勺又挨了一脚，倒不是太疼，主要是没面子，“打人也要有个理由！”

“灵魂绑定啊！大笨蛋！”

“灵魂绑定？”

“想想你和我当初的契约！”

哦！你这么一说，好像有点印象，但这跟灵魂绑定什么关系！？

PS：林达洛和拉普达都是《格列佛游记》中的城市，拉普达是传说中的天空之城（宫崎骏的天空之城也是这个名字，同样致敬格列佛游记），而林达洛是被拉普达笼罩的城市，就在天空之城下面，  
里浦特国和不来夫斯也是《格列佛游记》中的城市  
梦之地来自《小飞侠》


	5. 奥兹大公和他的巨魔怪物

但丁摆手跟蕾蒂再见，与其说再见倒不如说用食指强推着对方后背把聒噪的精灵赶出窗外，再“嘭”的一下扣上窗锁。可不死心的家伙隔着玻璃还要再三叮嘱自己，“照顾好维吉尔，对灵魂伴侣好一点，不要像对我那样召之即来挥之即去，我去打听一下灵魂绑定如何解除，还有如何返回梦之地，以及核实大公身份。如果真是尊贵的阁下，我想城主一定乐意提供一切所需的帮助。”

他敷衍的点头，蕾蒂一定是在遗忘森林遗忘了自己的记忆，到底是谁对谁始乱终弃，哈？到底是谁对谁喜欢翻脸不认人，哈？不过，但丁不跟对方一般见识，毕竟这个月租金还需富有的精灵接济，拿人手短，所以他只能硬着头皮被维吉尔唉声叹气的注视。

肚子咕咕响起，他摸了摸腹部，只剩瓷实的肌肉，折腾一上午，连口水都没喝，舔了下唇碰了碰身边小人，“你要不要吃点东西？”

见对方大惊失色的表情，他赶紧补充，“我是指食物，面包，牛奶，鸡蛋之类？”

“哦！那我来点番茄浓汤配蘑菇布丁，加点肉蔻，不要香葱。”

他张开嘴，想说，“请从我给你的选项里挑我不是大厨麻烦你看一眼周围我从哪儿给你搞肉蔻”，但又明智的闭上，抓抓头，行吧行吧，对自己的灵魂伴侣好一点。

但丁在案板上切番茄，维吉尔坐在调料架的最顶层，为的就是能再次俯视自己。但丁甚至帮任性的大公把上面堆积的陈年旧尘打扫干净并铺上一节绒布，为了不膈着对方“尊贵的屁股”。两根细瘦的小腿垂在外侧，总是趁自己低头忙碌时才前后晃动，也只有这时才显得可爱一点。

“灵魂伴侣能干什么？”他突然发问。一半是好奇，一半是没话找话。

安静的空气就像湿淋淋的雨，而他讨厌雨。毛毛银丝在摇篮上汇聚成珠慢慢滑落，浸湿包裹幼小身体的四方毛毯，随之而来的是让人不舒服的寒冷和孤独，所以他要打破沉默。

小靴子停止摆动，“我不知道，不过大概我可以保护你。”

“保护我？” 抬眼，小身板挺得笔直，非常自豪且非常肯定的点头。

“怎么保护我？”他觉得大公自从苏醒之后就开始说反话，从谁属于谁，谁害了谁，到现在谁保护谁的问题。所以他故意把手撑在架子边缘，让对方感受一下身体和力量上的差距。

我虽然魔法比较废，但我好歹是街头长大，防身巷斗都会点皮毛（谦虚的说）。

结果小人不给自己得瑟的机会，勾起嘴角，扶着但丁卷曲的拇指站起来，自上而下望着他，得意的张开十指抵在鬓角，双目轻合，低声念咒。由于声音太小，但丁只听到个别单词的发音，似乎是非常古老的魔法。

“喂....”

正当他准备询问时，一个怪家伙忽然从维吉尔身后冒出，像海底飘荡的水草快速剥离，但同时又有种慢动作的错觉。逐渐显露的外形，由黑色花岗岩堆积而成的身体上顶着个圆球，可能是脑袋，两条鼓起石鞭垂在膝盖上方，或许是手臂，如果你称身下的两敦石柱为腿的话。总之，这家伙怪异得像巨魔石像和牛头怪物一起生了个儿子。

“梦魇，”维吉尔抬头命令那个迷你怪兽，“这是你的新主人，保护他，直到生命的最后一刻。”

笨拙怪物似乎在思考这句话的分量，粗壮手臂来回比划几下，而维吉尔竟然看懂了，不耐烦的点头，“是的，我知道，他不值得，可是这是我的命令，去吧。”

喂，但丁受到伤害，什么叫做我不值得！

“我....靠！”

怪物低吼一声，瞬间化为云雾状的黑烟钻入他靠在木架上的小臂，速度奇快无比，眨眼功夫。

“这他妈的的是什么？”

但丁紧张的抓起皮肤，除了刚进入时一点刺痛外，毫无感觉，黑烟也消失得干干净净。

“别激动，这家伙是格伦（Golem）的一种。”

“格伦？”他开始对着阳光观摩手臂。

“用巫术灌注黏土并能自由行动的人偶，不过，梦魇更特殊，它是古代狂战士的灵魂合体，受制于咒术，必须保护主人，直到主人自然去世才能解除诅咒。主要作用是增加体魄，比如说加快伤口愈合速度，或者增加防御能力，在你受到威胁时，会帮你对抗敌人，毕竟，狂战士。”

但丁瞪着维吉尔，而维吉尔也目不转睛看着他。

“你怎么会有这种东西？我是说，你记得如何施咒？”

“我不知道，这些东西就好像突然之间浮出记忆，就像你还记得你是怎么学走路的吗？不记得了吧，可你现在就会走路。对我来说也是这样，我刚刚意识到我们是灵魂伴侣时，我的大脑就告诉我，我可以通过自己的能力保护你，然后这句咒语就崩出来了，而我也仿佛一下回忆起它的名字和它的来历，但具体是谁把它放到我体内的，我还是记不得，”对方有点遗憾的抬起右手，习惯性搭上腰间，却发现那里什么都没有后，又默默放下。

这个细节正好被但丁看在眼里，“你有佩刀的习惯？”

奥兹大公猛地抬头，半眯眼睛好像在脑海中寻找相关画面，“我不知道，或许吧，我总感觉这里缺了什么。”

“给，”他想都没想伸手从杂物筐的毛线球上取下一根大头针，递给对方。

小人愣住，看着细长针头顶端那颗淡蓝色的珍珠。

呃，好吧，是有点像给娃娃配玩具的感觉。

但丁尴尬的解释，“那个，谢谢你的礼物，呃，这个，将就一下，等我出门了，给你做把合适的剑。”

他想咬掉自己的舌头，我可真不会说话，这下不仅看起来像，听起来更像，给娃娃配玩具了！

“谢谢，”银发小人似乎不在意，接过针头，在手中掂了掂，又耍了几个花式，最后用“10分中我只给5分，不能再多，这只是一个勉强的替代品”的口气评价，“凑合，能用。”

接着就朝但丁还没抽回的食指上扎了一针。

“我靠！你干什么！”

白眼狼啊！

“我饿了，需要血，”那理直气壮的态度就像嗷嗷待哺的幼鸟，张着大嘴一个劲儿喊“喂我喂我”。

妈的！说好对灵魂伴侣好一点呢？我算不算灵魂伴侣的另一半，是不是应该对我也好一点！？

PS：格伦来自犹太神话中的泥人，专门为缔造者服务，还蛮有意思的童话，把写有自己姓名的小纸条塞入泥人嘴里，泥人复活，听命于纸条上的人，很多奇幻小说常用的梗


	6. 坏透了的但丁和通天巨树

但丁把指尖伸到维吉尔面前，小人仰头45°望向斜上方，他收回指头，然后用力在伤口处捏了一下，挤出更多血珠，再把指尖递过去，甚至又往前推了推。虽然未说一句，但这意思非常明确，“哝，这是你要的血，请不要感谢我，毕竟，这是我‘应该’（他在心中狠狠念道）做的，而且我没有让你负责伤口，因为我是一个绅士，所以，真的不用客气（充满讽刺的想）。”

可固执的大公不为所惑，双手交叉抱在胸口，为躲避但丁不断前伸的手指，维吉尔将重心全压在右腿上，左腿点地轻旋，努力维持笔直的上半身不动和趾高气扬的傲人姿势不变，同时尽可能拉开距离，整个身体扭成S。

但丁觉得好笑，就像强喂一个拒绝吃饭的调皮婴儿，盛满食物的银汤勺举过去，被困在婴儿车里的小家伙抿起嘴皱巴着小脸直往后趔，脸上写满“我拒绝”。

但，作为一个“有良知”的灵魂伴侣，必须把血喂到！

此时的他责任感爆棚，什么放血的埋怨和臭屁的态度，通通抛进护城河里，全心全意只有一个目标：为（喂）大公服务！

“你干什么？”嫌弃的推开手指。

“你不是要喝血吗？”他明知故问。

“我是，可我不能直接对着你的指头吮吸！”一手叉腰，一手扶剑。

“为什么不能？”或许是心理作用，但丁觉得小人额前那股不合群的碎发正在积攥怒气。

“因为，我是一个文明人，文明人是不会像豺狗一样跪在地上舔舐尸体！”

好吧，听这口气，大公是真生气了，可他有必要把“拒绝”一词说得那么难听？但丁把这句话在心中反复念了几遍，忽然有种自己也被捎带骂进去的错觉。

他找了一个圆筒杯子当桌墩，然后拿了块光滑黑曜岩，当着维吉尔的面儿，把天然玻璃清洁干净，放在圆筒上当桌面。再将鲜血滴在整洁表面（为此但丁又挨了一针，没办法谁让他梦魇附体伤口愈合得快呢），看血液形成一个完美饱满的弧形，最后递给维吉尔一个银色小勺。

小人不接，而是警惕的望着参差不齐的勺柄发问，“这勺子以前是长柄的？”

呃，我把勺柄截去一段就是为了不让你看出来这玩意儿以前是做什么的。

“不是，这是一种特殊设计，”但丁随口瞎编了一个理由。

大公若有所思点点头，“奇怪，我从没见过，你一般用这么小的勺子做什么？”

你问题好多，虽然洗得干干净净可我还是不敢告诉你这勺子以前是做什么的。

“用来尝魔药，”他只能继续信口开河，“有时你懂的，炼金时控制计量，”为了证明自己所说为真，但丁特意做了个点上舌尖的动作。

小人沉默片刻后，终于决定相信但丁，接过勺子，挖了血珠放嘴里，可没完没了的问题又来了。

“你为什么看起来这么紧张？”

因为我不知为何心口很痛！

他转动眼珠，四下寻找新话题来转移大公过剩的好奇心和观察力，“我在想，”无意中瞄到窗台上冷清的花盆，“另一颗种子，如果我也喂点血会长出什么。”

“另一颗？”维吉尔停下手中动作，认真的盯着但丁，“你意思还有一颗种子？”

“对，就在.....”

“你为什么不早说！”扔掉勺子，愤怒的质问。

“我哪有时间说！你从醒来时就不停指挥我干各种事，我都没时间.....”他有点不服又有点委屈，可这半份委屈被对方的下一句话拍得烟消云散。

“如果你平时少说一点有关自己的废话，就有大把时间干正事！”

我靠！贵族都是这毛病吗？能不能听人把话说完！

“给，你的种子！”但丁怒气冲冲举起花盆，放到维吉尔脚边。

是的，他就是这么怂，虽然内心很想偏一点距离，再使劲砸向小人，把这恼人表情从对方脸上抹掉，可他的手另有想法，动作虽大但在落地时忍不住控住力度，将想象中颇有气势的“嘭”变为现实中唯唯诺诺的“咚”。不过最气人的要数维吉尔的态度，对方抬头挺胸，根本不躲，似乎是吃准但丁不敢动手。

靠！

大公抬头看了眼比自己还高的花沿，头也不回直接招手，就像召唤仆人似的。

但丁还在生气，他本不想动弹，可这次是叛徒手臂有了二心，这家伙殷勤的凑过去，摊开手掌，等维吉尔屈尊踩上后，把对方平稳的送至花盆上方。

他妈的！这到底是我的问题还是梦魇的问题还是灵魂伴侣的问题，我的四肢怎么就不听话呢（虽然他们一贯不听话，可从没有这么明目张胆根本不跟脑子打招呼的不听话）？

维吉尔猛地抽出大头针，往小手上用力扎去，那一刻，无数个念头在但丁心中滚动。

“大公是个狠人” “不要再招惹维吉尔了” “知足吧，他对你已经很好了”  
“这难道就是经过政治洗礼后的王子常态” “对自己比对敌人更绝” “我靠，有点激动是怎么回事”

最后一个念头刚刚冒出就被眼前惊人的一幕突然掐断，粗大枝茎从盆中喷涌而出，像熔岩流出火山让人躲闪不及。

“我靠！”但丁不出所料，再次丢人现眼的大叫起来。

弯曲豆茎几股扭作一起形成结实主干盘旋着，一边纵向延长一边横向延展，爬上地面，攀附墙壁，甚至渗入地板，冲破屋顶。瓦砾、桌子、碗具，墙上的挂画，纷纷掉落，一瞬间满眼都是绿色。但丁护着头想伸手去接维吉尔，可腰间一紧脚下悬空，他被一根旁出的枝条卷着自己，跟随不停生长的枝条，打着旋儿从破碎的屋顶冲出，朝天空“飞”去。

“维吉尔！”

高声呼喊，奋力挣扎，豆茎却越缠越紧。街道，房屋，人们惊恐的表情，快速变小，不一会儿，周围只剩稀薄的云和微凉的风。

胸有成竹的大公稳稳站在离自己一尺远的迷你豆叶上，微笑着说，“别紧张但丁，它在送我们去天空之城。”

你又知道！下次能不能先打声招呼！至少让我准备一下换洗的衣服，还有钱！唉，但丁垂下手臂，看着不断加粗的豆茎和逐渐远离的地面，非常郁闷，我的第一反应为何是埋怨对方仓促实施的“出游计划”？

他跪在云端，目送完成任务的巨型豆干如失去地基支持般，软绵绵的朝地面跌落，这种不真实感恍惚梦境。

真是太好了，现在回去是个问题，蕾蒂一定气疯了，我的房子也完蛋了，彻底成了维吉尔口中的贫民.....

“但丁。”

对了，会不会砸到人，万一有人顺着豆茎爬到一半怎么办.....

“但丁。”

“嗯？”

回过神来，旁边的维吉尔抬手指了指远处高耸入云的尖塔，说，“我们要去那里。”

妈的，心情复杂，一言难尽。

“来吧，”他摊平掌心，将小人放在肩上，“我尊贵的阁下，我似乎没得选择，只能帮你完成心愿了。”

维吉尔轻轻拍了拍肩头，竟然开始劝解自己，“但丁，往好处想，你已经一无所有了，还能失去什么？对一个无法失去任何东西的人来说，剩下的每一步都是收获。”

奥兹大公，你连安慰人的话，都能说得别样压抑。


	7. 蓝色楼陀罗和他的话痨朋友红色阿耆尼

但丁拨开层层叠叠的柳条，眼前出现一条被扭曲树木构成的林间小道，无数低矮橡树盘根错节，骄傲的展现粗大枝干和肥厚巨叶。通道尽头，是一扇被绿萝覆盖的大理石凯旋门，透过密密麻麻的翠色五叶隐约可见门上镌刻的精美浮雕，以及门柱两侧分别竖立的战士雕像。

忽然有人轻快喊道，“嘿，年轻人，看过来，看这里！顺着我的声音往前走.....”

他和维吉尔对视一眼，决定听从指引顺路前行。随着步步靠近，视野也慢慢开阔起来，凯旋门比预期的要雄伟许多，白色雕像高大肃穆，但丁走到跟前只及对方膝盖（要知道他可是快两米的人，即使在身高普遍惊人的林达洛，但丁也是鹤立鸡群）。

而相比于大门的精工细作，两位守门人则粗糙得像半成品，似乎建造者在装饰门楣时已用光所有精力，轮到守卫时疲惫不堪的作者只想快速收工，于是仅在整块大理石上简单勾勒出人形，甚至连扶剑的双手和并拢的两腿都懒得细分，便草草收尾。也许是心存愧疚，雕像的装饰倒很漂亮，阳光绕过树间缝隙撒在金色罗马头盔和黄铜铠甲上，闪闪发光。

“嘿，神秘的异乡人，你从哪儿来，你要去哪儿，你叫什么？”左侧那个头盔是红色鬃毛的雕像再度开口，经典三问，问的但丁一脸懵逼。

“失礼失礼，我还没有自我解释，鄙人是红色阿耆尼，拥有火之力量，而我身边这位，我永远无法看到长相的朋友，请原谅，懒惰的铸造者并没有雕出我的脖子，所以我无法扭头，也无法低头。但请相信我，我眼睛虽然直视前方，可我其实在看着你，当然如果你能站得远一点，让我看清你的全貌会更好。”

但丁往后退了几步，直到大理石眼球能对准自己。

红色阿耆尼转了圈纯白球体，继续唠叨，“刚刚介绍到哪儿了？哦，对，旁边这位是蓝色楼陀罗，拥有风之力量，所以我们是，”骄傲的吟唱，“梦幻之地的守护者，为了防止世界被破坏，为了守护世界的和平，贯彻爱与真实的邪恶，可爱又迷人的阿耆尼及.....”

“楼陀罗，”右侧，头盔鬃毛是蓝色的雕像冷冷接过，说话时嘴唇几乎不动，与旁边表情丰富的同伴截然相反。

“快，问问他如何进入梦之地，还有如何去翡冷翠，”维吉尔向他耳洞吹气，痒痒的。

但丁咧着嘴小声回复，“我知道，但你下次说话时，麻烦离我耳朵远一点....”

“你以为我想离这么近吗？”他的话好像触犯了小人敏感的自尊心，“看看你这惨目忍睹的耳朵，我能对着它说话是你的荣幸！”捶了一下耳廓，小屁股倔强的往外拧动。

他原本想抬手护住对方，可念起耳上那拳，不由得心生岔气，靠，我管你呢，最好掉下来！而且你再这样，我就告诉你，你用来喝血的小勺子其实是我的挖耳勺！

但识大体的但丁并没有把心里话说出来，而是顺从的完成大公命令，“请问，我该如何进入梦之地，以及通往翡冷翠的道路又是哪条？”

“如果你想进来就必须回答我们的问题，”红色雕像呲呲笑道，“在寂寞的日子里，我想了无数个问题，天知道我多怀念过去时光，熙熙攘攘的旅客，有趣的问题，丰富的答案，有些人答对了，有些人答错了。啊，该死的战争，破坏了一切！”

“但你只有一次机会，”蓝色雕像依然面无表情，言简意赅。

“一个岔道，分别通向诚实国和说谎国，两个守卫，正如....”

红色战士永远留半句给蓝色朋友，好像只有这样才能提醒别人这儿还有一座雕像。

“阿耆尼和楼陀罗。”

“已知，一个是诚实国的守卫，另一个是说谎国的守卫。诚实国永远说实话，说谎国永远说谎话。现在你要去说谎国，但不知道应该走哪条路，需要问这两个守卫。跟现在一样，只能问一次，请问应该怎么问？”剩下的一口气说完，并故意缩短字与字的发音，导致整段下来只有最后的升调表明这是个问句，至于内容，看对方那得意洋洋的表情，似乎是没打算让人听清。

“等等，呃，”但丁眨了眨眼，不敢想象对方厚厚的石嘴唇竟然能蠕动如此之快，“啥？”

阿耆尼拉下嘴角，“天啊，过了这么久漫长的等待，我以为能遇到什么....”

“睿智。”

“的旅客，结果，你们看我面前站了个什么？一个只会发元音的....”

“蠢货，”楼陀罗在旁边疯狂补刀。

“我感觉我准备那么久的演说都白费了！我太伤心，连桥底下的两条隧道都堵了，河流不断冲垮堤坝，从山间滑下......”

“哦，可怜的阿耆尼....”维吉尔也开始跟着念诗般感叹起来，话说你有什么好感叹的！

但丁又郁闷了，他压根没听懂这个红色家伙在说些什么，自己的智商仿佛被按在地上践踏，一人一脚，“喂！你什么意思！”不满的扬头质问。

阿耆尼下塌的眉毛突然挑起，粗糙嘴角向上勾动，勉强挤出一个嘲讽笑容，“简直浪费感情，他狭小的脑仁无法消化我精妙绝伦的比喻，我甚至怀疑，我的朋友....”

“楼陀罗，”沉默寡言的蓝色楼陀罗替对方补全名字，好像另一个雕像真不知道一样。

“这个粗鄙的外乡人连最简单的谜题都无法作答，我真是.....”

“失望！” 

“彻底的.....”

“失望！”

二人竟然演起双簧。

但丁一肚子怨气，靠啊！被两个动都动不了的石像嘲笑，简直没面子到极点！

他正准备抽出魔杖暴力开门时，突然感觉肩头摇晃，侧脸一看，维吉尔捂着嘴巴耸动身体，小靴子欢腾的上下摆动，用坚硬鞋底磕向自己的肩胛骨。

这该死的小叛徒，跟外人一起嘲笑你的灵魂伴侣，嘿，我丢人也代表你丢人！但丁的大脑已不知不觉中把维吉尔视为和自己一体的伙伴，被伙伴耻笑，只有一个词形容，难受想哭。

“连你也笑话我！我很心痛，你知道吗？”

小人忽然直起身体，妄图一本正经的辩解，“我没有笑话你，”可嘴角露出的小白牙却暴露了一切。

“是吗？我都看见你脸上鼓起的肌肉了！”

他想去戳对方因发笑而变粉的脸颊，手指推到一半却被大头针的尖端抵住（我为什么要给他这个！但丁在心中无声呐喊）。

“你看到的是微笑，”小人板起脸瞪了自己一眼，暗示但丁再敢动手动脚，那下次就不只是用针尖威胁这么简单，“你可以回答他们的问题，我知道答案了。”

PS：“连桥底下的两条隧道都堵了，河流不断冲垮堤坝，从山间滑下......”指鼻子堵流眼泪，这个源于莎士比亚，老莎就喜欢用些别人听不懂的比喻来装逼，吾辈凡人只能感叹精妙精妙


End file.
